


Shadow Sickness

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: The Little Ones are Hope [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Illness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A shadow lurks in Mirkwood.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Little Ones are Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799125
Kudos: 2





	1. The Fingers of Shadow

Greenwood the Great was aptly named. Its trees were lush and filled with abundant fruit. Its paths were safe from danger. It was expansive and vast, bigger then ones normal forest. The animals were peaceful and likely to let you watch them. It was also filled with life and laughter. For Greenwood the Great was a forest of an elven kingdom. It also got its greatness for another reason. The king was the greatest they had known, even more so then his father. They trusted him beyond anything and loved him greatly.

The elven kings home was built into a mountain. It created a safe citadel for his people. It also provided homes. A market was built into for the trade of ones goods. There was also schools. One school was for the caring of horses. Another was a weapons school. Another was a school for learning a craft. The final school was that of learning. The school of learning was taught by Almindis.

This day, Almindis had a group of elflings in with him. It was the group that was the size of seven year old children. Almindis dreaded this group the most. This was due to a group comprised of four elflings. They were always causing mischief and trouble. The first was Tlatgorn, the son of the horse school teachers son. The second and third were Narwain and Innasgorn. There parents were crafts people of the kings court. The last elfling was Legolas, the kings own son.

Today, it was fairly bad. Tlatgorn had begun to bother Aenil and Eloadle, the twin daughter and son of the Captain of the Guard. They choose the two because the two tended to study extremely hard and tended to be serious all the time like their father. It was also known that Aenil was allowed to use weapons. Many of the female elves teased her for this. They always told her that if her Naneth had been alive, then she would never have been ailed to learn to fight.

Tlatgorn balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Aenil. He then threw one at Eloadle. When they looked up, he looked away innocently. Aenil picked it up and threw it at Legolas who she assumed was the ringleader in the shenanigan. He looked up from his studies frowning. He then threw it back at her, hitting her brother again. Her brother threw it and it hit a female elfing behind their table. Suddenly the room erupted in things flying.

"That does it! All of you will clean this up and leave the class room. I will not have you in here if you can not behave." A few elflings gave a happy laugh and hurried to clean up. Almindis wondered if he was sane.

**M**

The four elflings laughed as they continued down the hall. They were all glad to be out of lessons. They didn't see a smaller elfling sneak up on them. Suddenly Legolas felt himself being pulled down as the elfing jumped at his neck. Smells of food baking could be smelled throughout the palace halls.

"I've got you Legolas!" Squeaked the attacker the size of a four year old from his back.

"Tlatgorn, get your sister off me! She is choking me!" Legolas's face twisted with agony as the elfing squeezed his neck tight. Tlatgorn reached for his sister and tried to pull her off.

"No! No! No!" Legolas gasped for breath as her grip got tighter and she continued to scream.

Narwain laughed, a funny little grin on his face. "Why is that little siblings always have crushes on there older siblings friends. Emphasis on the crush part Legolas."

"Hey, you're one to talk, you have a crush on your brother's wife," Tlatgorn spoke up. His face begged them to help him.

"Not true!" The other elfing pouted, placing his hands on his hips.

"It is too!" Tlatgorn threw him an angry look.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on getting Glaslind off of Legolas before she kills him," The fourth elfling stated with a serious look on his face. It was at this point that Tlatgorn and Glaslind's mother came around the corner. At this same point Tlatgorn yanked his sister off none to gently. His mother then took her and held her tight.

"You've been hurting your sister again, haven't you Tlatgorn?" Glaslind's tiny tongue snuck its way out and then back in. Legolas gave them both a look of shock. He was still trying to force air into his lungs

"No, she was ..."

"How many times must I tell you that no matter what she does, you shouldn't hurt her." His mother shook her finger at him.

"But Naneth ..."

"For this, you won't go to today's picnic," The four looked at each other realizing that they had forgotten about this. She then turned and left.

"We're sorry Tlatgorn,"

"Would you three stay and play with me." Tlatgorn looked at them hopefully. Narwain and Innasgorn looked at each other.

"We promised to help our Naneths," Nawain looked at his feet.

"Legolas? Please?" He turned to the last elfing, pleading.

"I wasn't going to the picnic," Legolas also looked at his feet, making Tlatgorn realize what he meant by that.

"What do you mean you were not going to the picnic?" Tlatgorn put his hands on his hips.

"Ada was going to spend today reading to me. It was supposed to be just the two of us," Legolas looked up with a grin on his face.

"Why can't you do that some other time." This statement caused Legolas to start to become upset.

"I don't get to spend as much time with my Ada as you three do with your parents," Tears were in his eyes.

"Fine. You know exactly what I think of reading. It's stupid and you can keep it," Tlatgorn stormed off.

"Ignore him Legolas,"

"He'll calm down later," These statements didn't stop a few tears from falling.

**M**

Glaslind was playing with all the other elflings. As one of the games they played was where you hide, she went and hid behind a tree. She heard yells as other elflings were found by the one seeking. Today was very nice and wonderful. She was so young though that she could not sense danger. An invisible shadow crept towards her, seeking its first victim.


	2. Feelings

Lord Thranduil sat in his chair with Legolas almost in his lap. The elfing was starting to get to big for this, but Thranduil didn't care in the least. He had been reading well since lunchtime. He then told Legolas it was his turn to read. He was surprised to see that Legolas didn't respond.

"Elfling, what is the matter? When I have said it was your turn to read before, you always jumped on the occasion."

"Tlatgorn is mad at me Ada," Legolas wiggled a bit uncomfortably. He moved so he looked his father straight in the face.

"What is it this time?"

"Tlatgorn got in trouble and was told he couldn't go to the picnic. He asked us if we would stay and play with him. The other two said they promised to help their nanneths. I said I wasn't going to be going because today you were going to read to me. He got mad,"

"I am guessing you haven't been enjoying reading today,"

"No Ada! I enjoy reading with you,"

"Let me rephrase that. You are so preoccupied with Tlatgorn that you have not been able to enjoy yourself,"

"No."

"Don't let him bother you. He doesn't know what he speaks about half the time. In fact, as I recall, you've had to get the three of them out of fixes before." Thranduil shook his head.

"He was right though. I should not have abandoned him."

"Legolas, he was being punished. Being punished means you don't get to have fun,"

"No. I was wrong Ada. I shall apologize to him in the morning. I shall go get dressed for bed,"

"What about dinner?"

"I am not hungry Ada,"

"Legolas, you always say that. Anyway, you need not apologize. You were not wrong,"

"Yes I was Ada," Legolas then turned and headed off to his rooms.

"Why do you always do this Greenleaf," Thranduil sighed. "You never find fault in anyone except yourself."

**M**

Tlatgorn sat at the table with his mother, father, two older brothers and little sister. His mother threw a look his way every so often telling him that she was still angry with him. Suddenly he felt someone kick him from under the table. He glanced over to see Glaslind grinning at him with a smug look, waiting to see what he did. Out of the four children, he and his sister never got along.

"So, what did you do today at the picnic Tlatgorn," Tlatgorn glared at his older brother. He didn't want to remember how bored he had been that whole afternoon.

"Your little brother got in trouble again and was not allowed to go,"

It was Tlatgorn's other siblings turn to speak. "Naneth, most of what goes on is Glaslind's fault."

"Excuse me, but . . . " Tlatgorn's father raised a hand to stop her from saying anything more.

"Glaslind, are you all right. You look extremely pale."

"I am all right Ada," Glaslind made to smile at them, but then her eyes rolled back. The eldest sibling reached and grabbed her as she fell. All were looking straight at her in shock. Tlatgorn panicked.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" His mother turned to him as he stood up.

"Tlatgorn . . . " The elfling then turned and ran off to a place he knew he'd feel safe. In the mean time, Tlatgorn and Glaslind's father sent the eldest to fetch the healers.


	3. Fear

Legolas snuggled down under the covers. His nanny had helped him with getting ready for bed, though now that Legolas was older, not as much help was needed. His nanny could also never replace his naneth, but she was still very kind. She was now bustling around the room cleaning up the mess he had made during the day. When she finished, she went over and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"You be a good elfing and go right to sleep."

"I was good. I went to bed because I am tired. I should be asleep very soon,"

"Good. Don't you dare snore like a dwarf," His nanny teased..

"I am not a dwarf and I do not snore," Legolas lip puckered in defiance. His nanny only laughed.

"Good night little prince. Sweet dreams to you. Your Ada will be in later to check on you,"

"I know. He loves me," His Nanny then turned of the light. Soon, he fell asleep.

**M**

The healers of Greenwood were puzzled. Glaslind had been brought to them completely pale and cold. Her eyes were closed and when they pushed back her eyelids, they found that only the white of the eye showed. Her parents and older siblings were distraught.

"We don't know what is the matter with her,"

"What do you mean,"

"We have not seen the like before," Glaslind's mother crept forward and took her hand.

"All of us wish her to get better. Especially Tlatgorn. I worry that he may think that this is his fault or that we think that it is his fault."

"I shall send word to Lord Thranduil. He may wish to send for Lord Elrond."

"Elrond? He was Gil-Galad's herald. No, I do not trust him,"

"But if he is the only chance,"

"I would rather not anwser this," It was then that his eldest walked in.

"Adar?"

"I need you to find Tlatgorn. We need not be worrying about another elfing," At that the elder elfling hurried off.

**M**

Legolas was dreaming unpeaceful dreams when he heard someone cry out his name. This awoke him from his slumber. He awoke to see Tlatgorn looking down at him. Tears were rolling down his face.

"Tlatgorn, what is the matter? If it is about today, I am sorry,"

"It wasn't and isn't you Legolas," Tlatgorn crawled under the covers with his friend. " Glaslind is not well. I fear that I may have done it. That's the only way she has ever gotten hurt before."

"What happened?"

"Her eyes turned white and she fell out of her chair."

"You could not have done that,"

"But then how," This statement from him caused Legolas to look at the floor.

"I don't know. Is she going to die Tlatgorn?" This brought more tears from his friends face. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I just . . . got this bad feeling."

"I have a bad feeling to. That's why I came to see you,"

"I thought you were mad at me,"

"For what? I was the one being stupid Legolas. Can I stay with you tonight? I promise not to cry,"

"You can stay. As for crying, my Ada says it is not good to keep it in. It just makes it worse,"

"I don't want anyone else to know though,"

"Then I promise not to tell them," Tlatgorn put his head onto the bed and began to cry the pain out.

**M**

Thranduil walked down the halls. It was late and he wished to look in on Legolas as he did every night. As he got close to the room, he heard crying. He peeked in to see what was wrong. Legolas usually came to him when he had a bad dream. He was surprised to see Tlatgorn. Legolas had fallen back to sleep, his eyes being closed.

"Tlatgorn?"

"Lord Thranduil, I am sorry,"

"Why are you here elfing? Shouldn't you be home with your family?"

"Glaslind is ill,"

"What do you mean?" Tlatgorn repeated his story. Thranduil only shook his head. " You can stay here until someone comes for you. I will then suggest you stay here."

"Lord Thranduil?"

"Yes,"

"Will my sister die?"

"I can't anser that," It was then that Tlatgorn's brother came in.

"Lord Thranduil, our Adar and Naneth are worried about them."

"Tell them he is with Legolas and that I'll watch over him,"

"The healers also need to speak with you. They can't figure out . . . " Thranduil reached and covered the elder elfling's mouth. He pulled him into the hall.

"Your brother is still awake. He is worried she will die. We will speak out here, understand me,"

"Yes, you highness,"

"Now, you were saying?"

"Well, the healers say that they can't figure what is going on Lord Thranduil,"

"Then Elrond is to be sent for,"

"Adar doesn't trust him,"

"Few do here, but the trust is misplaced. Now, go and tell them what I said. If any more news is to be brought to me, it is not to be said in front of the younger elflings, understand me?"

"Yes your highness," The elder elfing hurried back to the healers.

**M**

The healers were getting frantic. They had no clue as to what could cause this to happen. It was then that her eldest brother came back.

"Adar, Tlatgorn is with Thranduil and Legolas. Lord Thranduil said he will keep an eye on Tlatgorn. He also says that Lord Elrond is to be sent for." A healer nodded to a rider that they had waiting at the door.

"I don't want Elrond near my daughter. Since it is my child, he shall not be sent for," It was then that the healers brought in two more elflings. One was Narwain and the other another elfing.


	4. Shadow Sickness

The healers were becoming more frantic. Over night, more and more elflings were being brought in. The ones brought in earlier now had high fevers. Parents were sent home to rest, as there was nothing they could do. Legolas's second friend had been brought in early that morning, yet no one told him. Nor did they tell Tlatgorn. They were also being kept away from the other elflings so that they wouldn't become sick also. It seemed that every single one of the elflings had been on the picnic.

One of the healers watching Glaslind noticed that she began to shiver profusely. A whimper came, as if she were having a bad dream. The healer went over and took her hand. Instead of a fever, she was frozen. The healer motioned for another healer to come and help wrap her. Things were getting much worse.

**M**

Legolas was asleep when Tlatgorn woke up. He was surprised and worried to find his friend with his eyes closed, fearing the worse that he to may be sick, he began to shake him.

"Legolas! Don't do this to me! Wake up!"

Legolas woke with a start. "Glaslind."

"Glaslind isn't here silly. She's sick, in the infirmary,"

"No. She's not in the infirmary."

"Legolas, she wouldn't be at our home. The healers need to take care of her,"

"No. Glaslind is in the Halls of Mandos,"

This caused Tlatgorn's jaw to drop. He pushed away the covers and took off. Legolas hurried after him, putting slippers on his feet. Thranduil saw them and stopped the two elflings.

"Where are you two off to,"

"To see my sister,"

"She's in the infirmary. It's best to let her rest,"

"She is resting Ada. She's in the Halls of Mad os." Tlatgorn took off again at Legolas rephrasing of what he had said before. "Ada, why would Mandos take Glaslind away?"

Thranduil didn't know what to say. Instead he scooped Legolas up and hurried after the other elfling.

**M**

As the healers wrapped Glaslind up to warm her, they noticed that her breathing was slowing. One of them called for further help. They hurried over, but at that moment, her breathing stopped. The head healer came over and felt her pulse, finding none. It was then that they heard the sound of elfling feet hurrying across the floor. "Glaslind."

One of the healers made to pull Tlatgorn away, but was unable to grab him. He grabbed his sisters arm and began to shake her. "Wake up Glaslind! Wake up!"

Thranduil peered through the door, Legolas in his arms. The elfling then piped up. "Ada, I told you. She's in Mandos's halls. Ada, why did he take her? I don't understand. When will she come back?"

The healer grabbed Tlatgorn forcefully and pushed him out. "What happened, Thranduil, to keeping this from them."

"Hi. Can you tell me why she's gone," Legolas piped up.

"Thranduil ..." Legolas's eyes then began to roll back. "Thranduil, please tell me Legolas is not sick also."

It was then that Legolas's eye stopped rolling backwards. The healer let out a sigh of relief. It was then that two more elflings were brought in. His relief left just as quickly.

"Aenil and Eloadle ... but ... they were no where near the picnic yesterday." The healer let out a gulp of anxiety as he watched the two other elflings be carried in and Glaslind's body carried out. Tlatgorn had buried his face in the healers robe.


	5. Fighting the Darkness

Legolas and Tlatgorn sat among the adults at the funeral. Tlatgorn was no longer speaking to anyone. It did not help that his older brothers to had come down with the sickness. In fact, the only two elflings who had yet to get the sickness were Legolas and Tlatgorn. The adults who weren't healers were keeping an eye on them, making sure nothing happened.

As Glaslind's body was lowered into the grave, Legolas froze. He tugged at his father's sleeve. Thranduil looked down at him. "What is it little one?"

"Ada, others have gone with Mandos,"

"Who?"

"I don't know their names, but ..."

"It does not matte. I can see that the healers are notifying the parents. Legolas, please, when you sense someone dying, don't tell anyone but me,"

"Why Ada?"

"Because, it scares the other elves that you can do this. Especially the healers,"

"I promise I won't Ada." Tears began to fall down his face. "So I had best not tell Tlatgorn that one of his brothers has gone."

"No,"

"When will they come back Ada?"

"I can't tell you Legolas," Thranduil began to be glad that no one was paying attention to the conversation. Both looked as a healer went from the halls to Tlatgorn's parents. Obviously, Tlatgorn overheard. He turned deathly pale. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head. The healer caught him and carried him into the healing wing.

"Can you tell me if Tlatgorn is going to die too Ada?" Thranduil just held him close to him.

**M**

Legolas felt weak, but felt he had to stay strong for his father. His father carried him to his room. Suddenly his eyes rolled back. Two of his friends were gone. Darkness closed in on him.

**M**

Thranduil was in a panic, his elfing had been taken from him into the healers. The last thing they needed was a frantic elven lord, so he had been barred from seeing him. Finally, he was able to sneak in to see him. He looked all over for Legolas. The beds had thinned out immensely. He glanced around looking for his elfing. When he couldn't find him, he turned to the head healer in a panic.

"Where is Legolas. Please tell me he isn't dead,"

"He isn't. We moved him to his room. While these little ones have no noise coming from them, every single time one of them dies, he screams, disturbing every one,"

"Are you saying that he has a problem with him different then ... "

"It isn't a bad thing." The healer said stopping Thranduil. "Legolas just has a great deal of attachment to the things around him that live. He senses death to easily. So we sent him where hopefully he'll sense it less."

"The whole woods of Greatwood are covered thickly in death. And have you heard? Recently, word has come that spiders have appeared,"

"What is wrong with spiders. They are small my lord,"

"These are not. I hope Elrond gets here soon. But ... it takes time to get to there and then to get back,"

"Do not give up hope my lord. We ... two elflings are already recovering and have been returned home."

"How were they healed?"

"Apparently the darkness didn't overwhelm them. They don't really get along with the other elflings, nor have friends among them. The are the Head of the Guards last two children. As for the others, well ... the darkness I believe is feeding them lies. Then there is your son,"

"What about Legolas,"

"The darkness is using his sense of when the others die against him, but ... he's had the sickness for much longer then anyone except perhaps the first few,"

"What do you mean?"

"You do not remember? When Glaslind died, he showed signs of the sickness? He is fighting it, but the more deaths there are, the harder it is. If Tlatgorn were to go ... being his best friend, Legolas surly will shatter, and we can't do anything about it.."


	6. Awakening from the Darkness

The healers were distraught. As the minutes and hours rolled by,more elflings passed away. The wood workers were being to become tired of the orders of coffins, not because they were angry at the elflings or the grieving parents. Coffin building was not a mainstay in the elven world for them, as rarely did any of their kin die. No, they were tiered of the fact that each one represented the death of another young one. And to top it all off, the elven prince was ill also. This brought shivers for all of the elves of the wooden realm. For, if the prince passed, who was to say what would happen to the king. And ... there would never be any of the line of Oropher again, for Legolas would be the last born if he passed.

It finally came down to only five elflings left in the healing ward. Hope was low, as only two elflings had recovered. How they had, no one knew, just as no one knew where the sickness came from. Except the King. The King claimed it to be the fault of some great evil. He said it lay somewhere to the south. He pointed out to the elves around him that, it wasn't just the elflings suffering, it was the forest as well. To the south, the trees were becoming dark, as if they were poisoned with something dark. Everything seemed to be going further down hill.

Then their was the rumors of the spiders. The had attacked an outing settlement of elves apparently. Because the elves had lost all of their elflings there, they were not as aware of what was going on until the danger was upon them. A few adult elves had been taken into the forest and were not seen again. Currently Thranduil had his guards looking for them. Nothing helped the moral of the kingdom at all.

**M**

Tlatgorn's parents sat with him next to his bed. He was the last of their elflings still alive. They had long given up their hope that he would live. They were now waiting patiently for him to go to Mandos. Then, they planned on departing for the Grey Havens. That way, the pain might be lessened. However, they didn't know if they could make it that far.

"Curses to whatever brought this strife upon us. For, if it had not come, our people would not be dwindling as they are." One healer spoke to a younger healer.

"I do not quite understand,"

"Well, when we joined the last alliance, two thirds of the soldiers sent died. After that, widows and widowers faded and sailed. Now, the elflings are dying. The same thing is happening."

"Isn't our kings elfing afflicted?"

"Unfortunately, yes. This is the doom of Mirkwood. Just look at that elfing and his family over there. As soon as he passes, they plan on sailing." As he said this. Tlatgorn stopped breathing. However, his parents did not cry, for they had already cried as much as they could in the past few days. More tears would come later. Tlatgorn's father stood up and went to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To speak with Thranduil. Funeral arrangements were already made. We are burring him now, then we leave. I am going to say good bye to our Elven Lord."

**M**

Thranduil sat with Legolas, the elfing being extremely pale. All Thranduil could do was hold his hand. Thranduil knew another elfing had left when Legolas cried out. It was then that Thranduil learned exactly which elfing had died. It was then that Tlatgorn's father came in.

"I came to tell you, we are burring Tlatgorn. Then, my wife and I set out for the Grey Havens. Hopefully we can make it there without fading."

"Good luck and journey to you both. I am also sorry for your loss,"

"And, I ... your's my lord,"

"Mine? If you mean the fact my peoples elflings are dying by the minute, then yes, pity me. But don't pity me for my son. He is not gone yet. I have not given up yet." Legolas let out another yell. Thranduil closed his eyes. And now there are only three left in the healing wing."

"My elven Lord, you are scaring me."

"What do you mean by that,"

"How can you know that another is gone."

"I don't, but Legolas does. It is why the healers moved him here. He is strong, he'll live,"

"Thranduil, he gets paler by the day. He can't last another day. Nor can the other elflings."

"I have not given up hope. Yes, this evil is quick in taking them, but my son hasn't been taken yet. Leave. Your wife needs you as a husband more then I need you for a friend and advisor."

"As you wish your highness." Tlatgorn's father watched Thranduil brush Legolas's hair out of the elflings face, then turned and left.

**M**

A full day passed. Tlatgorn's father was almost right in his assumption. The other elflings didn't even last into the night. But Legolas was still alive. It was then that Elrond arrived with the messenger sent to him. Elrond was not happy with what he saw of the once great forest. He had a feeling it had nothing to do with the rumors that were always heard about Thranduil.. No, this was some darkness. Something familiar.

The first thing he noticed was the trees. No elven Lord would purposely let them get this way, for the land and earth were a part of the elves daily life. Then, when he got into the halls, where there was supposed to be elven laughter, there was none. No elfing came running across the path to be scolded by his or her parent. Lastly, there was the solemn look of all the elven faces. Darkness had fallen. Elrond quickly knew, he could not help.

An elf led him to the prince's chambers. This servant told Elrond that Legolas was the last left, discluding the only two who some how healed from all of this. Elrond went into the room and found Thranduil sitting next to his elflings bed. The other elf didn't notice him.

"They say for once you've been neglecting your duties, but none of your people find any fault with it. They worry for you and their prince. I too worry for both of you."

"Can you do anything Elrond?"

"No. I wish I could. This sickness ... it's over the entirety of the Greatwood,"

"My Adar would be displeased with me, would he not, for this outcome."

"Thranduil, none of this is your fault,"

"Yet I could do nothing,"

"Sometimes one can do nothing. How long has it been since he's stirred?"

"He has not opened his eyes since the day his friend Tlatgorn first got the sickness. There has been a few murmurs from him, but the last ... well, I would rather not go into it,"

"Do you think he'll live,"

"I think he will. I am not giving up hope on him. One thing I do know. If he does go, he'll be with my Adar, Naneth and his Naneth. I am at peace with that. I could wait to see him, knowing he is safe with them,"

"That would be a long time,"

"Yet I do not think his time is up,"

"Nor does Lady Galadriel,"

"How do you know this?"

"I received word from her via a little bird,"

"Then I trust her that much. She may be kin through her husband, but I find something ... odd about her," Thranduil was looking straight at Elrond.

"She warned that by gaining his life, he would be losing something,"

"That makes no sense, but they never do until her visions come into full play. Like the one she gave me for before the war."

"Then we shall see. Go get some rest in that chair old friend. You can trust me to wake you if there is a change for the better or for the worse,"

"But you have traveled far,"

"In a way, so have you. Sometimes the soul and spirit take priority over the body,"

Thranduil just shook his head and leaned back. "Sound advice."

**M**

It had been obvious the elven king needed his rest. Thranduil's eyes had closed, a thing not usual among elves. Only the most extreme circumstances would cause this. Illness was one. The other was fatigue. Elrond watched both elf and elfing, making sure that they did not need the ability of his healing. He then noticed that Legolas's eyes opened. He shook Thranduil awake.

The elven king was over joyed to see his little one awake.

"So, little one, how are you,"

Legolas's words brought confusion to his face. "Who are you?"

"I am your Adar, Legolas."

"If you are my Adar, then where is my Nanneth?" Thranduil looked at Elrond with a frantic look on his face. He drew Elrond to the side and out of the room.

"Elrond, I don't understand. His Naneth is dead. Can't he remember,"

"He doesn't. Thranduil, this is the darkness. Look at what happened to the other children. They were either healed or died. In fact, most died,"

"I don't understand."

"Sometimes the valor sees fit to rid one of memories. Memories that would otherwise be hurtful. He may eventually remember, but there is a chance ..."

"He may not. This was so he'd forget the other elflings, but his Naneth? How can I tell her what she's like? He barely could hang on to the memories of her before, as he was so young."

Legolas had stepped up to the door way. He had fully dressed himself in tunic and leggings. "May I go outside?"

"You've been ill Legolas,"

"I don't feel like I have. Please, may I go out?" Thranduil looked at Elrond. "I want to go see the trees."

Thranduil turned to a solider walking by.

"Prince Legolas is better my Lord?" Legolas winced at these words. Obviously he hadn't remembered that either.

"Yes, in a way." He then whispered something into the elves ear. "He wishes to see the trees. I want you to take him and keep an eye on him."

"My Lord, are you sure that is a good idea? The trees are ..."

"He would find out some way or another. He needs to know," The solider nodded and took Legolas by the hand. When they were some what down the way, Thranduil motioned for Elrond to follow.

**M**

The solider stood by while Legolas looked around. The elfing was quite confused. Trees were supposed to be green. But, green these trees were not. He placed a hand on one, but there was no answer.

"Hello Prince Legolas," The elfing turned around to see two more elflings.

"Hi. Who are you?"

The elfing looked at each other, both with an angry looks their faces. It was the female who responded this time. "You are always playing tricks on us with Tlatgorn. You should know our names."

"Who's Tlatgorn?" This caused both elflings to become confused.

"Do you wish to play a game?" The female said, with a tone that said she would rather not play games.

"No. I want to try to hear the trees. I remember they used to talk. That's one thing I remember."

"Trees can't talk to you," The male spoke up. The female elbowed him in the ribs. The look on Legolas's face was distraught.

"Perhaps they are not talking anymore because they are sick?"

Legolas frowned. "Why are they sick?"

"Don't you remember being sick?" The male elfing spoke up.

"No, though my Adar said I was."

"Lord Thranduil?" This comment from the girl only got a confused look from Legolas's face.

"Lord Thranduil is your Ada, silly,"

"Do you know where my Naneth is? He wouldn't tell me,"

"Your really silly. What kind of ..." The female elfing elbowed the male again.

"He couldn't tell you because it hurts to talk about the fact she's dead,"

"Oh," Legolas turned away from them and went and sat down.

Meanwhile, Thranduil and Elrond were watching from the trees. "What am I to do Elrond?"

"Nothing we can do. But I will tell you this. Anything troubles you, send for me. I think it may be best I leave. I do not wish for the Prince trying to remember me when he's never seen me before. So much for meeting again under better circumstances. I think we'd best keep in touch,"

"I agree about you leaving, though I could use a friend. Your reasons and others. My people seem to think your aligned with a witch."

"Galadriel? She isn't a witch. You know that as well as I. Now, her daughter on the other hand ..."

"Speak ill of her kin and she'll get you Elrond, wether she be witch or not,"

"You misunderstood my comment. I'll have to explain next time. I wish you luck with Legolas. Perhaps when my elflings are old enough, I will bring them to visit,"

"Here, where darkness is? On a side note, who is the lucky female, or should I say unlucky?" Thranduil teased.

"Anther time," Elrond watched Legolas carefully. I hope that my elflings don't go through what these have."

"At least before you go, tell me how old they are," Thranduil laughed.

"Infants,"

"And we torr you away from them?" Thranduil chided. "It is best you get back home then. That is the time when they can't argue with you."

Elrond laughed. "No, they spit up on you and cry all night instead. Still, little ones bring some joy. I'll rest the night and leave in the morning."

"So be it."


End file.
